


Hidden meaning

by Broodycarmillak



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Student Laura, Teacher Carmilla, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodycarmillak/pseuds/Broodycarmillak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and carmilla meet before they realise they are student and teacher. Can they stop falling for each Other? Or is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late night wandering

It's the night before school starts, it's Laura's last year. She's a senior now, she has so many plans for this year- it's going to be the best one yet. She's sure of it. It's currently 9pm, the stars are shining bright along with the moon, in a very clear sky. Laura is walking in the park minding her own business. School is mostly consuming her thoughts, her big year, her last year. She starts to panic about everything; has she got all her school supplies? what if all her friends fall out by the end of the year? What if she doesn't get into her first choice university? What if's and maybe's running through her mind. She sits down on a near by bench to take a few deep breaths, and gather her thoughts. She closes her eyes and tilts her head up to the sky. She doesn't even hear the closeness of footsteps.

"Hey cupcake, you okay? It's late... You sure you wanna be walking around in the park at this hour?" The stranger asked.

"I could ask you the same, you know" Laura replies still not opening her eyes.

"you could, but I asked you first." The stranger extended her hand "carmilla, nice to meet you."

Laura takes carmilla hand in hers "Laura...I'm gathering my thoughts, I've got some things I've had you know... Thoughts about." Laura laughs at herself knowing she doesn't make sense. Carmilla laughs along with her.

"Well, creampuff, that sounds...interesting, you wanna share?" Carmilla offered the brunette.

Laura, didn't really want to put her problems onto a stranger, especially one that was this good looking. " I'd rather not if you don't mind, maybe we can talk about other things?" The younger girl offered.

Carmilla accepted, they spoke about family, their interests. Mainly how carmilla was new to town and didn't know anybody. however Laura assured her that it was an easy town and Laura and her could be friends. Laura and carmilla had learned lots of different things about one another. They complete opposites but both so attracted to the other.

It was gone one before carmilla realised the time and excused herself by saying something about work and getting up early as it was a new job. Laura understood, she had to go home to as she had school, but didn't tell carmilla this as she wanted to stay longer. It wasn't like her dad would know she stayed out this late, he was on night shift at work. 

Carmilla offered Laura a lift home, which Laura graciously accepted. They spoke even more in the car ride home, mostly about the town, the people and the different places. Laura offered to give carmilla a proper tour tomorrow night after carmilla finished work. Before Laura knew it they were parked up outside of her house. She exchanged phone numbers with carmilla, so they could arrange a time for tomorrow before Laura exited the car.

"See you tomorrow, carmilla!" Laura waved excitedly

"It's a date, cupcake!" Carmilla smiled, also waving good bye to Laura.

When Laura was out of view carmilla hit her head of the steering wheel " a date karnstein, really!?" She questioned herself before pulling out the drive way and making her way home.

That night when they both went to bed they set alarms for 6am, only 7 and a half hours from now. Both excited for what tomorrow would bring, they both fell asleep at the thought of the other girl.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back at school- carmilla realises who her pupil is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos so far guys I really appreciate it, you're the best.

Laura's 6am alarm woke her from her slumber the next morning. She groggily got out of bed and made her way toward the bathroom. Showered, dried and dressed. She was ready for the day ahead. She was nervous and scared but in a good way, she had a feeling this was no ordinary day.

As she was getting ready her mind was wandering to carmilla, she had said the word "date" last night, when talking about meeting tonight. That made Laura grin to herself as she packed her bag. She made her way down stairs still grinning and singing to herself, and made some toast and chocolate spread for herself. 

Her father was coming back from work as she left.

"Have fun at school dear, I love you" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye, dad! I love you too" she said dashing out the door to meet her friends.

-

Carmilla alarm sounded at 6.30am, she was already awake in bed, feeling nervous for the day ahead. She thought about her arrangement to meet with the brunette girl tonight and smiled, making her way to get some coffee and get ready.

By 8am carmilla was ready, she looked in the mirror at her outfit before leaving. Black leather pants, black blouse and some Dr martens. Her make up was subtle with a thin layer of eyeliner on her eyelid. She was pleased with her look as she left her house, locking the door as she left. 

She drove the 20 minutes it took to get to Silas high school, her new job. Her new job as the English teacher. Her first proper job, this was her probation year. She was fresh out of university. She couldn't muck this up, she needed this job, teaching was her dream. She really would have preferred teaching art but she's trained to teach English as well, and there were no art jobs available. 

She unbuckled her seatbelt, took a deep breath and stepped out of her car. She strutted into the school, turning lots of heads as she advanced into her classroom. It wasn't the nicest classroom, the walls were dull and there wasn't a lot of light getting in. She had taken a few things off the walls from previous students, and opened the curtains. Already it looked a bit better. She's positive she could enlist the help of a few students to make the place look better. 

When she looked at the clock she noticed the time, only five minutes til the bell, so she made her way towards the staff canteen to get a coffee and introduce herself to other teachers.

-

Laura met with her friends. Danny, Perry and Laf at the cafè near her house. They spoke about the year ahead, what they had done since they last spoke- even though that was 2 days ago. And Laura had also mentioned her late night meet in the park. Which of course Laf asked for details, Perry scolded her for talking to a stranger and Danny looked on in jealousy and silence. They walked along the path, Laura telling them about carmilla and describing her, right down to her black curly locks and her deep brown eyes- which Laura described as captivating. She told them how she couldn't wait to get to know her more.

As they arrived at the school, they l parted ways saying they would meet up in their first class. Laura went to her locker, she needed to make her book bag a little lighter. Danny went to the sports halls to see about the first summer society meeting. And Laf and Perry went to see if all the new students were settling in okay.

-

The bell rang dead on 9am, and Laura made her way to class, meeting Danny as she walked. She and Danny sat at a table in the middle and reserved seats for Perry and Lafontaine. The teacher wasn't there yet so there was some quite chatter among the students.

-

Carmilla walked into her classroom, coffee in hand, telling the students to quieten down. She sat her coffee on the desk, wrote her name on the board and started talking attendance.  
She made her way down the list one at a time asking them to raise their hand when she called.

"Laura Hollis" carmilla called.

Laura looked over to the teacher raising her hand, and that's when their eyes met. Laura smiled shyly remembering last night. While carmilla shook her head and carried on. However, Laura noticed that the teacher kept glancing her way. 

-  
"Laura Hollis" carmilla looked up as she said it, that was Laura, her Laura that she met last night. She saw a shy smile on Laura's lips, but she looked away quickly. She made her way down the rest of the students but couldn't help looking at Laura.

Carmilla tried not to make eye contact with Laura as she continued her lesson. She explained to her class that they were just going to spend the lesson writing about anything they wanted, it could be an experience or a short story, she just wanted to get a feel of their writing style. 

While the class got back to work Carmilla swiftly exited the classroom taking her phone with her. She pulled up Laura's contact information. And sent a simple text "we need to talk!"

-

The second carmilla explained the task, Laura knew she was going to write about last night. Laf noticed Laura's face and asked what was wrong. Laura pulled them across the table and whispered "that's her Laf, that's carmilla!" Laf leaned back, their face shocked, they didn't know how to reply so just gave Laura a sorry smile. Laura noticed carmilla leaving the class room. Then felt her phone vibrate, taking it out her picked there was one new message from carmilla 

"We need to talk!" Was what it stated, panic washed over Laura's face, she was definitely starting to worry, but it could be nothing, right? She typed back a reply of "when?" To which carmilla replied "my classroom, at break?" Laura read the reply and slipped her phone back in her pocket. 

Laura looked up as the bell rang and carmilla returned to her classroom, looking at the ground, ensuring she never made eye contact with her students as they filed out of the classroom.

2 more classes and then they can talk....


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura talk among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is up late, I was working and then fell asleep while writing this

Laura made her way back to carmillas class as soon as the bell rang. When she walked in carmilla was sat in her chair, lounging with her feet on the desk. Carmilla glared at Laura as she heard Laura approaching, she stayed silent.

"Well...say something? Get angry? Freak out? Your the one who wanted to talk!" Laura said with a little more sass than she intended.

"I...you...I thought you were older Laura, just pretend last night didn't happen." Carmilla stated

"I'm still Laura, you know the girl you met at the park last night. We never done anything wrong, we spoke carm. Nothing more nothing less. And even if it was more I'm 18! I am not a child, I'm an adult." Laura basically shouted, and immediately felt guilty.

"Miss karnstein to you." Carmilla said, trying not to make eye contact with the younger girl. She felt guilty, she thought they could be friends. She really thought they could maybe be more than friends after they opened up at the park and told each other a few takes about their pasts and what they see in their future.

"Well I guess I'll see you around school then?" Laura questioned, daring to make contact with the teacher as she exited the class room. Throwing her hand in the air as a goodbye.

-

The rest of the day went by fast for both carmilla and Laura. Laf had asked about Laura and why carmilla called her back at break, and Laura summed it up by saying "she told me to forget meeting her before today." Laf gave a small smile of sympathy to Laura before moving on about plans for tonight, that aplenty Laura had forgotten about.   
"I don't know guys, I just wanna go home and sleep after today, I'm tired." She reasoned with them so she didn't have to go out.

-

When Laura got home she kicked off her shoes into the cupboard under the stairs and ran up stairs towards her room to get changed out of her uniform. She had decided on a sports bra, which showed of the hint of a forming abs and some sports legging, accompanied by some trainers so she could go a run in the park. A run was definitely the only way to make her feel better about her situation. Then maybe when she came back she she would be able to finish her paper for carmillas class.

-

Carmilla drove home after school, going by the park, the one she met Laura in last night, she decided that she'd go a wander. Maybe by the pond this time look at the ducks and sketch a bit. She sat down on a near by bench took out her sketch pad and started drawing, however she didn't expect for her to start drawing her student. She tore up the drawing and say back down deciding instead to draw the scenery around her. 

She had drawn a few trees and half of the pond when she looked up, and no one other than Laura Hollis was making a B-line straight towards carmilla, looking very hot and very sweaty. 

"Hey." Laura said as she gasped for air.

"Afternoon cupcake, what brings you here?" 

"Just a run clearing my head...can't get this girl out of my mind, you know."

"Hmm..." Carmilla hummed as she looked up and caught laugh looking at her lips. Carmilla but her lip and an snuck a quick glance at Laura's lips too.

"So...." Laura said as she leaned in further, inches away from carmillas lips.

"Yeah." Carmilla replied before capturing Laura's lips in her own. Only for a second as she jumped back realising what she had done. Waving a quick goodbye she ran off towards her car and straight home, leaving Laura alone on the bench smiling to herself.

-

Later that night Laura remembered her paper for carmillas class, she had decided her topic and just had to blow it out a bit. She had decided on a true event but she was going to change it up a little. She had decided to choose their meet in the park last night, to tell carmilla her feelings. She only hoped it would work. She knew carmilla had feelings for her too.

-

Carmilla sat in her flat alone, her brother should have been back. She sat and thought about her job, Laura, if people found out they kissed, everything. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and she started crying. She let all her feelings out, she liked the girl but couldn't have a relationship. She had to call whatever it was off, again. She had to tell her student to back off. 

She lay on the couch for hours thinking about being fired and being sent to jail because of her stupid mistake. She tired herself out so much she fell asleep just before 11.

-

Laura was on the other end of town finishing her English paper as her dad came in her room to wish her good night as he was off to work. He gave her some supper and kissed her head before leaving for work. She re-read her work and smiled to herself, she was pleased with her writing, but would carmilla?

She ate her supper and climbed into bed, excited for what tomorrow would bring for her.

-

The next day Laura made sure she was early for class, it was right at the end of the day but she had a free period before it so she went 5 minutes before the bell. Just to ensure she'd be there on time. When the bell rang to signal the class beginning Laura took her seat become her friends and started talking and school gossip.

Carmilla began the class and it got quieter. She was talking about authors having meaning to some of their work, but people have a different interpretation of it. She gave a few examples and then asked the class to hand on the work they had started yesterday. While the class where doing a little activity associated with interpretation she started marking and looking over their work. She skipped over Laura's in the pile deciding she would read it when she got home. She didn't want to think about the girl, let alone be in the same class as her after last nights kiss.

-

Later that night carmilla was sat her her desk in her home office marking papers when she remembered Laura's. She skimmed it carefully. Taking out her phone she text Laura.  
"That's how you really feel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr if you want broodycarmillak.tumblr.com


	4. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura come to an agreement about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I've been working and have had zero time to write or upload.

Later that night carmilla was sat her her desk in her home office marking papers when she remembered Laura's. She skimmed it carefully. Taking out her phone she text Laura

"That's how you really feel?"

-

Laura was in the shower when she heard the ding of her phone. She quickly got dried and dressed. She was very shocked when she saw who had text her.

Laura: yes, that's how I feel... You told us to write everything our feelings, thoughts etc.

Carmilla: I didn't think you'd write about me...

Carmilla: can we talk in person?

Laura: yeah come over my dads on night shift at work, no one else is in.

Laura quickly sent carmilla her address before hurrying around the house to ensure it was presentable enough for a guest. She put away her food leftovers and sat in front of her t.v and waited.

\---  
Carmilla was already sat in her car when Laura text her address. Carmilla put it in the sat-nav and started her journey. She was feeling pretty nervous about the outcome of her conversation with Laura. Laura had feelings for her, which she had made pretty obvious in her paper and carmilla had similar feelings about the young girl. Carmilla was certain that the brunette and her could work out an arrangement as to not break any rules. She spent her whole drive thinking about her student.

When carmilla arrived at Laura's she parked around the corner and walked, just in case anyone from school saw her. She didn't want to raise suspicion as to why she was visiting a student out of school times. She quietly knocked on the door and waited for Laura to answer. 

"Hey...come in? I guess." Laura said softly holding the door open for the older woman.

"Thanks." Carmilla said as she stepped inside and stood rather awkwardly waiting for Laura to guide her somewhere, anywhere.

Laura walked away from carmilla but turned to beckon her to follow. Which carmilla did. Laura led them towards the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar. 

"Drink?" Laura offered pulling to grape sodas from the fridge.

"Yeah, thanks. Now come sit cupcake, we need to talk." Carmilla said patting the seat next to her.

"I know... I'm sorry." Laura said as she sat down next to carmilla.

"Look, cupcake, this isn't something we can skim over. We need to talk and make sure we both understand how we feel." Carmilla said as she gently reached out to stroke Laura's cheek.

"You have feelings!" Laura gasped, taken aback by carmillas confession.

Carmilla laughed. "I'm guessing you didn't mean it like that, but yes cupcake I have feelings for you. I'm not a robot." Laura laughed and smiled at carmillas confession. 

"So I get that you fell for me the night we met in the park by your paper?" Carmilla chucked remembering how Laura had described her laugh, her eyes and described how she had "fallen" for them the minute she saw carmilla.

"Yeah I did, I just needed you to understand. Look we can meet we can go out of town and do stuff. It isn't breaking rules I'm 18! I'm not a minor anymore. We can hang out, you can come over when my dads at work. We can do so many things carm, we can keep it a secret, no body has to know?" Laura looked at the floor shyly after her speech.

"I understand that you're an adult Laura, but I can lose my job for this. It has to be as friends? We can do all of that, but no one can know, no one!" Carmilla said as she took the younger girls hand in her own.

Laura smiled down at their entwined hands "Friends carm, I promise. What else did you think I meant?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes "nothing cupcake."

"One track mind or what..." Laura giggled as she pulled carmilla through to her lounge to sit comfortably to continue talking. About their friendship and the rules and regulations that Laura had to agree to.

-

They spoke for hours. Until the wee hours of the morning before carmilla reaslised. She apologised to Laura for keeping her awake too long before waving good bye and walking back to her car smiling. She had worked things out with Laura. They didn't have to be awkward and they could still talk. She felt happy. She knew things could only get better from now on. Laura felt good to carmilla. She felt like she could trust Laura. Carmilla drove home humming to herself. When she arrived home she threw her clothes in her laundry and made her way to shower before heading to bed with another smile on her face. She dreamed of the younger brunette that night.

-

After carmilla left Laura did a happy dance, she was half way in. She only had to work out a way to kiss carmilla again and then she could maybe convince her to be in a relationship. She's nearly there with the friendship thing anyway. They were gonna hang out at the weekend any way, they were going to an art gallery opening, one of carmillas friends. She just had to convince her dad to let her go. 

Laura cleaned up the soda cans in the kitchen and made her way to bed. She turned on Netflix and fell asleep watching a movie. She also had a dream that night which involved the black-haired older girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep updated on updates and talk to me on tumblr broodycarmillak.tumblr.com we can talk theories and maybe I can hint at some spoilers?


	5. Getting there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura persuades Carmilla to go out of town with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken ages to go up! I have been so busy with work and other stuff. I completely forgot but I'm kinda working around my shifts and I'm gonna try update every Sunday? That good for you guys

A few weeks had passed since Laura and carmilla had met at Laura's house. They had a few conversations in the classroom since then and things were less awkward. They could actually talk to one another. They had exchanged a few texts as well, nothing too serious. Just the pleasantries and recently Laura asking if Carmilla wanted to go out of town to a poetry slam thing that she saw advertised. At first Carmilla wasn't very sure. However, after some bribery from Laura she agreed.

After school today they would make their way to Laura's and from Laura's they would make their way out of town. They would then continue making their way into the city. Where the poetry slam was. They would stay the night in a hotel, which carmilla had so kindly offered to pay for, with 2 single beds. She was going to opt for adjoining rooms but that would cost more and she was only on a teachers wage. 

-

Laura text carmilla at the end of the school day

L: remember to pick me up behind bleachers at the football stadium?

C: yeah, cupcake I won't forget! I'll be there x

-  
Carmilla looked at her phone as she typed the text, you send kisses to your friends right? She does it all the time. Maybe Laura would think it meant more? Carmilla sat at her desk trying to mark some papers that she wouldn't get to mark otherwise this weekend. Her phone buzzed again with a text from Laura that said a simple "okay." With no kisses, obviously Laura didn't read too much into what Carmilla had said previously. Carmilla tried to put it out of her mind while she marked the papers for her students so she could return them Monday morning.

-

Laura's day was a breeze. She mostly was daydreaming about her upcoming weekend. Her weekend, with Carmilla. The girl she likes. Who is also her teacher. Her classes were easy and she wasn't given any homework until she got to art. There wasn't a teacher so they had a cover teacher- who turns out to be Carmilla. She gave the class their assignment for the weekend and dismissed them. Laura packed up slower than her friends waving good-bye to them and telling them she'd see them later. She hung around until everyone left and it Was just Carmilla and herself.

Laura looked around and sees the classroom deserted. "Carm, since you dismissed U.S. Can we leave early? I'll walk down to the garage and you can pick me up there?" 

"Sure creampuff, as long as you don't mind me bringing this marking with me this weekend?"

"Course carm I'll see you soon, you can mark that while I do my art assignment? Hmm?"

"Yeah, see you soon cutie."

Carmilla immediately regretted saying cutie but brushed it off. Laura wouldn't mind. She quickly packed up her work and headed towards her classroom to grab her bag, keys and jacket before heading for the exit of the school. 

-

Carmilla rounded to corner to pick Laura up at the back of the garage. It was always the back in case they got caught. She saw Laura standing with a bag filled full of what Carmilla assumed were sweets. She giggled to herself at Laura as she stopped the car for her to get in. 

Laura climbed in the car and explained to Carmilla that she had to buy some food and juice for their journey. He also explained that shoe bought some of everything because she wasn't sure what Carmilla liked. Carmilla laughed but thanked the girl for being so generous. They made small talk as they made their way to Laura's to grab her bags and leave a note for her dad telling him she would see him on Sunday night. Not that he'd get the note as he's probably going to work the full weekend again sorting out paperwork etc at the station.

-

Carmilla waited in the car while Laura grabbed her stuff. She was listening to the radio and singing when Laura came back. 

"I'm ready!" Laura sang as she got back in the car. 

"Let's hit the road then." Carmilla smiled as she backed out of Laura's street to start the first leg of their journey.

They sang, made jokes and Laura slept some of the way. But they finally made it to their destination. Laura was still sleeping when they arrived so Carmilla put both of their bags over her shoulder and carried Laura into the hotel. It was late and they both needed their beds. Some more than others.

"Reservations for Hollstein?" Carmilla asked as she approached the desk and a bell boy took the bags she was struggling to carry as well as hold Laura.

"Right this way miss." The bellboy said as he escorted her towards the elevator.

-  
He opened the door to the room and Carmilla walked in and laid Laura on her bed before going to tip and thank the bellboy.

She woke Laura from her slumber to get ready for bed. Carmilla just took off her pants and climbed into bed. They were both girls right so who cares who saw. Laura however removed every item of clothing and replaced it with her pj's. Before mirroring Carmilla and climbing into bed and turning out the lamp. 

"Night carm, sleep tight."

"Night creampuff, we have a long weekend ahead of us. Rest up." 

Not long after that both girls were peacefully asleep. Getting ready for the adventures that Carmilla had prepared for them tomorrow before the poetry slam started. 

They dreamed of the weird and the wonderful and the damn right disturbing but they were both sleeping peacefully none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It really means the world to me. I'll see you all on Sunday.


	6. Making it clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise outing before the poetry slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day later than I promised but I've been working this whole week with one day off.

The next day the sun was shining through the window and Laura was up, showered and dressed. She also ordered room service for her and Carmilla. She wasn't sure exactly what Carmilla wanted so she ordered lots. She decided she would wait until the room service arrive to wake up Carmilla. That meant that if Carmilla was grumpy she could energise her with food and caffeine.

"Carm? Wake up, breakfast is here." Laura said as she slightly sook carmillas shoulder. 

"Hmmm... Come back to bed." Carmilla hummed pulling Laura down to lie with her. She put her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her closer.

Laura was alarmed. "Carm? It's me Laura! Wake up!" Laura raised her voice a bit but still in a whispering tone. Carmilla jumped and let go of Laura. 

"Sorry cupcake, my dream...I...errm...it doesn't matter actually." Carmilla said as she de tangled from Laura.

They ate breakfast in an awkward silence. Looking everywhere but each other. When they had finished Carmilla rushed to get washed and dressed while Laura cleaned up their breakfast. After she was finished she sat on the bed and thought about what happened with herself and carmilla. Carmilla must have been having a dream about them both. Laura was deep in thought about the many scenarios herself and Carmilla could have been in that would have led to Carmilla wanting to cuddle.

Carmilla emerged from the bathroom ready for the day. "You ready to go?" She was vague but at least it was something. Laura grabbed her bag before following Carmilla out of the door.

-

They were in the car, seeing all the sights. Laura had never been into the city before. She was never allowed to. Carmilla was her tour guide for the day. The awkwardness from breakfast was away and thy were back to their usual normal joking selves. They had gotten Ice cream, a little lunch and we're now sat on a bench. Carmilla running her hands through Laura's hair. They were comfortable with each other. More than what friends should be. Carmilla stood and grabbed Laura's hand and made her way back to the car. She drove them back to the hotel, which Laura was confused about. She thought they were going to spend the whole day out before the poetry slam, which wasn't for another 5 hours. 

They made their way towards their room, Carmilla opened the door to let Laura in. She explained that she had a special surprise planned and that Laura had to dress smart/casual. Again she was vague but it made Laura's mind wonder. She really wanted to make things with her and Carmilla work but right now she was making it really hard to do so. Laura changed into some leggings paired with blouse and some Chelsea boots. Carmilla kept to her usual work attire of her leather pants and a black blouse. 

-

Carmilla had Laura blind folded. Laura knew she was being taken up a set of stairs. They had walked up maybe 37. Not that she was counting before walking down a small hall and into what she presumed was an elevator. When the doors open she could feel the cool air of the evening on her face. Carmilla removed the blindfold and Laura was met with the sight of some fairy lights and a table on a rooftop. She could see the whole city from up here. It was beautiful. She thanked Carmilla for bribing her to such a beautiful place. They even had a waiter. He served dinner and of course a few drinks. Laura's were all non-alcoholic bar one. Carmilla wasn't stupid, she was young once too. They made a toast to their weekend and to their friendship. To Laura's last year of school and carmillas first year being a teacher. They enjoyed their meal and watched the sunset together. They say comfortably taking every so often. Subtle touches to each others arms, backs and the odd graze when they both moved their hands at the same time. When the sun had gone and the sky had started to go dark Carmilla escorted Laura back down to the ground. They hauled a cab and made their way to the poetry slam event. Laura had the tickets in her purse. What Carmilla didn't know is that Laura had a little surprise in store for her when they got inside.

-

The night was in full swing. The MC was making all the jokes and interacting with the audience.

"Next up is Laura hollis!" He announced into the crowd.

Carmilla looked at the seat next to her, which was now vacant. When had Laura left. 

Laura had taken centre stage. Stepped up to the microphone, smiled at Carmilla and began.

"I want nothing more than for our fingers to intertwine  
And walk down the street hand in hand   
If our palms could just, in this moment, not sweat..."

Carmilla wasn't looking at Laura. However she was listening intently to how Laura felt.

"When I see her, I get tingles from the tip of my nose to the tips of my toes My body starts to panic & secretes  
Pearls of salted water on every inch of my being   
That soon enough will show through my clothes   
When I hear her voice, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest  
The blood running through my veins The pounding in my brain..."

Carmilla nodded along with Laura. Laura was summing up how she also felt towards the other woman. Laura looked toward Carmilla for confirmation that this was okay, Carmilla wasn't looking. Panic started in Laura as he finished off her poem.

"Every time I see her I think to myself, How her lips look so soft  
And how they would fit perfectly with mine."

Laura finished her poem, a round of applause filled the room. She glanced over at Carmilla who had a slight half smirk on her face while she joined in the clapping. Laura got off the stage and made her way over to Carmilla. They say in silence for a while until Laura went and got fresh drinks for them. They stayed through the rest of the competition, not really talking. Laura never won, but she didn't mind. She was there to make her feelings clear.

-

When they exited the bar where the competition was taking place Carmilla gave Laura her leather jacket to wrap around her shoulders as the air had turned cold. They walked in silence down the road. They kept side glancing at each other until Carmilla noticed they were both doing it. She stopped in the middle of the street and turned Laura to face her. 

"You could have told me you know? Instead of airing it to a whole bar." She seemed mad.

"I know, but we agreed friends. I had no other way to say how I felt except in my writing. Laura said eyes filling up as she thought Carmilla was mad at her.

"No cupcake, I mean yes.... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know Carm?"

Carmilla decided to take her chance and kiss Laura.

The kiss was slow and gentle. Their lips met only for a second bridge Carmilla pulled away, grabbed Laura's hand and continued walking in silence.

-

"You can't do that carm, you can't kiss me and-" Laura was cut off by carmillas lips meeting with hers. 

"I can't do this! I can't be friends with you Laura. I like you. But we need rules and regulations and we need to keep us a secret?." Carmilla pleaded with the younger girl.

Laura nodded her head and held carmillas while their lips met again. His time the kiss was more passionate. It was full of promised and new beginnings. It was hungry and needy. Not was what they both needed from one another.

They both got changed into their night wear before curling up in bed together. Limbs entwined they fell asleep knowing they where at the start of something new. They both had what they wanted. What they longed for since the day they met. Carmilla fell asleep with a smile on her face while Laura's hand traced patterns over her hips. Laura went to sleep content with how her night had turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is called "love is love" by Karina Davidson. You should check it out. I changed it up a little but honestly I am in love with that! Thanks for taking time to read :)


End file.
